He Fallado
by Shinpuuryuken
Summary: Serena y Hotaru han partido. Una de sus amigas las extraña, principalmente porque ambas eran su mundo...


**He fallado.**

…

Disclaimer: Las historias, así como los conceptos y personajes que se presentan en esta historia, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, y yo las utilizo sin fin de lucro, sólo como un sano entretenimiento.

…

_Te fallé desde el instante en que dudé de ti, no lo quise aceptar y te taché de cobarde, de mis pútridos y asquerosos labios salió la más vil de las blasfemias… Tuve el descaro de preferir esa fantasía utópica antes que a ti… ¿Qué es la vida? La vida es la pasión con la que vives, la fuerza con que sonríes cada día, el amor para dar a los demás y que su felicidad sea la tuya… Es esa luz que te llena de dicha y satisface a tu corazón… Tarde comprendí que mi vida eras tú._

_Las carreras no significan nada, ni siquiera el amor de mi sirena vale algo para mí ahora… ¿Dónde estás? Quiero verte para volver a ver tu sonrisa, si es que aún la conservas, mi único deseo ahora es simplemente ver tu rostro y darme cuenta de lo estúpida que he sido cuando te vea salir adelante con tu corazón inquebrantable, de lo que dejé ir sólo por miedo, por miedo al futuro… Quise garantizada la paz de un planeta en el que no nací, sin importarme que llegara a robarte tu brillo…_

_Aún recuerdo esa bella imagen de mi princesa, esa princesa que me llevara agua a las prácticas, que siempre me cuidaba cuando terminaba agotada o malherida… Te odiaba sin conocerte, pero cuando te vi por primera vez estabas cuidándome y te confundí con una insignificante aprendiz de enfermera… Eras apenas una niña que me limpiaba las heridas, escuchaste en silencio las mil y un maldiciones que lancé contra ti, sin quejarte, sin decirme quien eras… Cuando supe quien eras tuve miedo, tuve miedo de que recordaras cada uno de los aguijones de mis palabras que te lancé sin saber que eras tú, sin saber la estupidez que estaba cometiendo… Pensaba que eras inútil y débil, pero recuerdo como yo cedí ese día a la fiebre, cuando estaba al borde de la inconciencia vi tus ojos llenos de preocupación y cuando desperté tres días después observé tu mirada llena de satisfacción, en ese momento no le dí importancia alguna, pensaba que eras una de la miles de enfermeras del castillo… Tu obligación era curarme ¿verdad?_

_En el momento en que me presentaron contigo me sentí como una hormiga frente a una diosa, irónicamente antes de saber quien eras me sentía como una diosa y la princesa de la luna no era más que una hormiga para mí... Recuerdo cómo te me quedaste viendo, seria, yo pensaba que ordenarías mi ejecución, pero puedo recordar aún las palabras que me dedicaste aquél día… "Me da gusto conocerte, siquiera que fuéramos amigas…" Yo lloré de arrepentimiento ante la desconcertada mirada de tu madre la Reina y Saturn, tu guardiana personal… Tú me salvaste diciendo que lloraba porque era una pena que tuviera que proteger a alguien tan débil como tu… Luego reíste alegremente mientras tomabas de la mano a Hotaru e hiciste una seña para que te siguiera..._

_Hotaru… Durante el Milenio de Plata te miraba con envidia, estabas junto a Serena para protegerla… Hubiera dado cualquier cosa para estar en ese lugar, para estar junto a ti… Incomprendida en el Milenio de Plata e incomprendida en la tierra sólo por querer ser una guerrera libre como el viento, ¿Recuerdas lo que me diste? Me regalaste una funda para mi talismán el día que cumplí un año como Sailor, yo esperaba una cursilería como las que le dabas a Hotaru o a tu sombra Ami, pero me diste una bella funda de piel para mi arma… Y yo nunca me había sentido tan comprendida… Aún es el mejor regalo que he recibidor en mis dos vidas…_

_En el castillo de las tierras hostiles de Urano, en ese páramo blanco e interminable sentía la indiferencia de mi madre, la mojigata Reina de Urano y el simplón de su esposo… Mis padres querían que fuera una pieza de estantería pero yo quería ser libre como los tórridos vientos de mi planeta… Bastó una visita de la luz dorada para luchar por mis sueños, me contó de ti, de tu corazón inquebrantable y tu amor por los demás pero yo no lo supe entender, yo le pregunté que podía hacer una guerrera de corazón inquebrantable, ella me contestó que ganar todas las batallas… _

_Ahora me queda claro, es importante ser fuerte físicamente, pero no es lo único… Por eso eras invencible, pero las guerreras que se supone deberían de protegerte te dimos la espalda, cortamos tus alas y rompimos tus ilusiones y sueños… Pero creo en tus alas, las alas que te dan la capacidad de soñar, los sueños que te dan la fuerza para luchar, la fuerza para vencer en todas las batallas, no pelear por el simple hecho de hacerlo, luchar por hacer los sueños realidad, como tu lo haces… Pero ya no tengo esas alas, esas alas las perdí el día que te quité las tuyas, porque tu felicidad era mi sueño... Sólo tengo mi orgullo, mi inútil orgullo…_

_Lagrimas… Ahora las lágrimas surgen de mis ojos como de los tuyos cuando te acorralamos ese día, te recriminamos cada uno de tus errores sin ponernos a pensar en lo que sentía la única amiga que he tenido en estas dos vidas… En la primera me hubiera gustado tener más tiempo para compartir contigo, yo entrenando y tu mirando… ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas cómo te escapabas con Hotaru del palacio de la luna para verme entrenar? _

_Yo las miraba inhibida, incluso apenada para después reaccionar con reproches sobre su falta de entrenamiento que se iban con el viento… Ustedes sonreían mientras yo sólo refunfuñaba para continuar entrenando… Esos recuerdos aún están grabados en letras de oro dentro de mi corazón…_

_Pero ahora nada de eso volverá, ahora estoy vacía, incomprendida por mis padres de estas era casi como una calca de la infancia de mi primera vida, luego era confundida por un niño, por un hombre, ¿No fue gracioso cuando te acercaste para coquetearme? No es tan malo después de todo, porque pude estar al lado de Michiru, pero ahora eso no es suficiente para mí, ¿Qué no daría yo por tener la oportunidad de volverte a ver? Tal vez soy indigna de tal privilegio, casualmente pasaba por el parque de Juuban para ver a Ami besarse amorosa con Darien, entonces entendí todo, incluso hablaban de matrimonio cuando no tenía ni un mes que desapareciste… ¿Cómo lo supe? Es simple, te he buscado como loca desde ese momento sin poder dar contigo todo este tiempo… Si Setsuna tiene algo que ver, entonces sólo con su ayuda te encontraría, pero ella también ha desaparecido, Hotaru también, pero supongo que recordó lo mismo que yo y por eso no pudo dejarte sola, no pudo evitar sentirse tan culpable o incluso más que yo… Si ella pudo dar contigo, de nuevo la volveré a envidiar… _

_Apenas vi la luna llena en el cielo comencé a perderme en mis pensamientos y recuerdos, pero eso no importa ahora, son las tres de la mañana y llevo una noche más sin dormir, pero no importa, sólo quiero encontrarte, ahora me dirijo a un hotel, no sé, en alguno del país debiste haberte quedado… No le pediré ayuda a nadie hasta que no haya revisado todos y cada uno de los rincones de este país, no me importa no me rendiré, como tu nunca te rendiste en las batallas, yo nunca me rendiré hasta encontrarte…_

…

**Notas:** Una historia corta que se vino a mi cabeza sobre alguna de las Sailor que realmente extrañara a Serena y a Hotaru, de inmediato me vino a la cabeza la Sailor del Viento, además de que proyecta una interesante muestra de devoción e incertidumbre a su princesa, además en el anime no se toma a fondo el pasado de esta chica de cabello arena, yo tampoco lo hago, pero trato de darle una hojeada a su pasado en este Oneshot.


End file.
